The Order
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: Done. The most powerfull wizards in the word are The Order. Who is the Order? Harry is their leader! Not a Future Fic. Harry/Ginny, Hermoine/Ron. Please RR, even it it is to flame.
1. Five

My favorite type of Fan Fiction to read is Harry Potter. I always go there first, then to my other interests. However, out of 4 stories, the only Harry Potter was a crossover with Digimon. That changes here. I do not own Harry Potter. I disliked Ron/Hermoine stories, but that has changed. It is not a romance, so there are no main pairings, but the pairings are Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, others may be added to this list later, however, I will not change either of these pairings.  
  
Five  
  
Five people stealthily ran down the corridor. They were all dressed the same way. Black, one-piece body suits and invisibility cloaks. The outfit was completed by a mask, that could only be removed by the wearer, and only if that person was in full control of his or her own body (not under the Imperious Curse, or anything similar). One of them ran ahead, then signaled when it was safe to follow. He was the team's commanding officer. He and his troops all had codenames, and never used anything else to name their team members while masks were on. Likewise, the code names were never used when masks were off. Security was a big thing to The Order. They didn't use their own wands to keep the ministry from finding them. They all used strange wands that were metal and contained both a phoenix's tail feather and powdered unicorn horn.  
  
The commander, Phoenix, got to the end of the corridor, and entered the room. He quickly used his want to nock out the guards stationed in the room, guarding the prisoner in the next room. While his soldiers, Owl, Eagle, Cardinal, and Robin, waited outside, guarding the door, he zapped the lock on the cell door, and put the hood of his cloak down. Inside, the man was balled up in the corner. Phoenix quickly used magic to heal his wounds. All members of The Order were very powerfull wizards and witches. After the man's wounds healed, he awakened, a questioning look on his face. "We are here to help." Phoenix said. Then he helped the man walk to the door. He couldn't walk fast enough, so Phoenix muttered a levitating spell that would put the man's feet just off the floor, and all Phoenix would have to do is keep his hold on the man's hand as he ran.  
  
His soldiers eliminated any obstacles as he concentrated on getting the prisoner out. A curse hit Robin in the foot, causing a limp. Phoenix gave the order to apperate as soon as the reached the edge of the apparition- free zone. He had a portkey that he and the man could use, one that was triggered by a spell, not a particular time. The man found himself land after the portkey was used. All five of the people who had rescued him were there. They walked though a forest for a few minutes then came out onto a huge lawn, Hogwarts' grounds. They escorted him through the empty halls to the gargoyle protecting his office. One of them simply waved their wand and it opened, allowing them into his office. They stayed with him while he went up the moving stairs. Finally, after being kidnapped, tortured, and beat, he was home. Professor Dumbledore managed a smile, and said "Thank you." He received the shock of his life as the Phoenix removed his mask.  
  
"H-Harry?" Dumbledore stammered.  
  
"Yes professor?" Harry Potter responded.  
  
"I managed to stay awake for three days before I fainted from the torture. I think that now might be a good time to do so again . . ." Dumbledore started to say, but couldn't finish as he landed on a couch, unconscious.  
  
They used a port key to return to their base, being as it was another place protected by anti-apparition charms. They changed into their normal clothing, then used other port keys to return to their homes, and quickly went to bed.  
  
Ginny woke with a start. Harry would be coming to stay with them the rest of the summer, and she needed to get her room clean. She started to stand up and winced with pain. She had forgotten to un-curse her foot.  
  
  
  
----Were you expecting Harry to be Phoenix? Who are the other three soldiers who this chapter didn't reveal? Two of them should be easy to guess. Please Review, even to flame. Tell me I am better than Rowling, or that a five year old can write better than me, just tell me something, REVIEW PLEASE! ------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. The Next Morning

I do not own Harry Potter. In conversations between two people, I do not always label who said what. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out.  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
Lily Girl: Glad you like it, and if you really want to call me either, it's sir, but Mr., or Dude, or anything is fine  
  
Jennifer Longbottom: Thank you for all those wonderful adjectives. Hope you didn't guess Ron for Robin; I hate telling you that you're wrong, but check the list of code names again.  
  
It only takes ONE new review to get a new chapter, even if the same person gives the review. (Not that I will always put a new chapter in the second that I get that one review, but I won't put one up until I get it.) Feel free to read my other fics too. Thank You!  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning After  
  
Ginny and Ron were the last ones in the house to get to the kitchen, both having overslept after the night's escapades, then they both had a lot of room cleaning to do before Harry arrived. They met in the landing before the kitchen and listened to their father talking.  
  
"Fifteen Death Eaters were found dead this morning at a facility in California. We believe that is where Dumbledore was being held, until he suddenly re-appeared last night. I love the money, but stuff like this makes being Minister of Magic hard. I'm going to have to put in a lot of hours on this one, even if it is outside my jurisdiction."  
  
"How did he escape? He couldn't have taken out fifteen death eaters, could he?" their brother, Percy, asked.  
  
"No, he said he was freed by 5 wizards"  
  
"Who"  
  
"All he said was Phoenix"  
  
"Oh dear" their mother said. "Could he have been referring to The Order, then?"  
  
"What?" All of the men asked, confused.  
  
Ron and Ginny decided that it would be a good time to interrupt. "Good morning!" they said as they walked down the stars to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
  
  
Crookshanks walked up Hermoine's side, lying down on her shoulder. (She was still asleep, lying on her side.) Suddenly she woke up, much to the displeasure of the cat. She walled groggily to the kitchen, and started to make toast. She didn't notice her mother.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Her mother asked, angrily.  
  
"Oh, good morning mom, would you like something while I am up?"  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Are we out of butter?"  
  
"Hermoine Granger! Answer my question this instant!"  
  
"What's all the fuss about, I was in my room sleeping!"  
  
"No, you weren't. I looked into your room at 3 in the morning, and you weren't there. I heard you come in at 4. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE! NOW!"  
  
"Paris" she answered then waked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermoine's father asked, walking in the door.  
  
"She was out last night until 4, then lied to me about it, several times."  
  
"Reminds me of us at her age." He mused, then was hit with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"She doesn't need to know that"  
  
  
  
Ron and Ginny were given bacon and eggs for breakfast. Then they were ignored as the male Weasly's tried to find out what "The Order" was. Mrs. Weasly just shrugged.  
  
"It's something that I ran into in the restricted section my 7Th year, in a book about powerfull wizards. It just said that they were the world's most powerfull wizards, capable of many spells, including ones that are rumored to raise the dead, block the Avadra Kevadra, and even stop time. They fought dark wizards, but haven't been seen in a thousand years. For some reason that of all things that I read in that book has stuck with me."  
  
There was a thud as Harry came falling out of their fireplace. He got up, dusted himself off, and looked up. "Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron said. He answered their questions, ranging from "What's up?" to "What are you going to do to those muggels after you graduate this year?" It was George or Fred who asked that. Harry still couldn't tell them apart when they didn't want him to.  
  
Ginny pretended to blush and be shy, as a show for her parents and brothers (except Ron), but she and Harry had been going out for months. He had told her how he felt after she had almost died on a very hard mission. The Order, at least the current one, was not powerfull enough to raise the dead. They were going to tell them later that week, possibly at dinner. She hoped that all her brothers would take it was well as Ron had. She knew her mother would be really happy for them. He father, well, the might have to expect "The Talk" from him, the standard line that all fathers give tell their daughter's boyfriends. "I was your age once, therefore I know what you want to do with my daughter. If I get the slightest idea that you might have gotten it, you will regret it for the remainder of your short life." Maybe that is a little extreme, but if her father gave Harry that talk, it would have a very similar message. It was Fred and George that she worried about. They would either congratulate them, or beat Harry into a bloody pulp. No gray zone for them.  
  
"Who's up for Quidditch?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
Hermoine had been locked in her room for hours when she heard the lock click. "Dumb safety locks, wish I could magic it," Hermoine thought as her father walked into the room. The Order could only use their metal wands on business.  
  
"Hello pumpkin." (AN: why do parents insist on calling their children names like that?))  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Mom thinks I snuck out last night."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't."  
  
Hermoine didn't take her eyes off the book she was reading.  
  
"That's what I thought, would you tell me where you were?"  
  
"Paris, I went shopping, and to a party, both in Paris." She lied.  
  
"Your mother would kill me if she heard me tell you this, but your mother and I used to do that same type of thing. Not as far from home as Paris, but far enough."  
  
"Really?" Hermoine asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
Two days later her father finally convinced her mom to un-ground her. She packed up and, with her parent's permission this time, went to the Weasly's house. She was welcomed as always. She was happy to be with her best friends, and her boyfriend, Ron. They had openly been going out since 5th year, before they got involved with The Order. Harry and Ginny told her that they would tell the Weaslys about their seeing each other that evening at dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I don't have a HP book in front of me, so I was unable to find if Avadra Kevadra is correctly spelled. If you could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Who is the final un-revealed member of The Order? Find out next time. If you want to guess before, here's a clue: Eagle is not a Gryfindore. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Here is the list or code names: Phoenix/Harry, Eagle/Draco, Owl/Hermoine, Robin/Ginny, Cardinal/Ron  
  
  
  
Secret Revealed  
  
Arthur Weasly, the Minister or Magic, was between a rock and a hard place. The rock was a group of death eaters. The hard place was another group of death eaters. He had been ambushed, and surrounded on both sides. He knew that he was going to be tortured then murdered. The one that looked to be the leader raised his wand, and the minister prepared to hear the word crucio. Instead, he heard a snap, as the death eater's wand was broken into pieces, then another as the man's neck was wrenched sideways, breaking his neck. Arthur still couldn't see anyone. The other death eaters looked confused and decided to skip to the killing part. Less than a minute later, twenty death eaters lay dead on the ground, some from physical injuries, and others from the killing curse. Suddenly he was in his office, instead of in the alley.  
  
"Who's there?" Arthur asked, hesitantly. He still didn't see anyone.  
  
"Just us." A voice said. The five members of the order removed their invisibility cloaks.  
  
"The Order, I presume."  
  
"You've heard of us."  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
Phoenix, can Robin and I tell him? Cardinal asked their leader, telepathically.  
  
Anyone have any objections to telling him?  
  
No objections were voiced, even from Eagle.  
  
Want me to go first? Phoenix asked.  
  
I will.  
  
As Arthur watched, one of the mysterious wizards took off his mask.  
  
"Dad." Ron said, as a way of telling his father that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
"Ron!" You, your one of the order?"  
  
"You can not tell mom, or anyone."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good." Said Robin, who had just removed her mask.  
  
"Ginny!" her father yelled.  
  
"Yes." She responded.  
  
"Hello." Owl had removed her mask.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, please do not even tell Dumbledore about this, he only knows that I am a member of the order." Phoenix had also taken his mask off.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Arthur turned to look at Eagle, the final masked figure, who was in the process of removing his mask.  
  
"Draco?" Arthur asked, not believing that his children would be allies with him.  
  
"Yes" Draco responded.  
  
Time to go. Phoenix said.  
  
"See ya later." Four of the five said, then disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry, the contest is over. In first place:  
  
burnin_rim who's not bothered to sign in  
  
Was the first to guess all the code names and the mystery member, who is Draco.  
  
You get to choose who Draco goes out with. It can be any female character from any HP book, or an original character. (If you do this, give me the name and 1 or 2 personality traits.) Please Review to give me this information.  
  
Second place is: ~*bluejay08*~ your prize is undecided; it might be nothing, just recognition.  
  
To others who reviewed:  
  
V_i_p_e_r_2005: you guessed Draco correct, but I asked for code names as well. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Kiwi: I will be posting the next chapter soon. Lupin will have a role in the story, but not until school starts.  
  
Lilly Girl: I don't like Draco in some stories either. He is a good guy in the fan fic that got me reading fan fiction, however, so I decided to give him a chance.  
  
  
  
If I do not get a response from burnin_rim before I write the third chapter, I will have to put off pairing Draco until I get a response. 


	4. Last Day

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Here is the list or code names: Phoenix/Harry, Eagle/Draco, Owl/Hermoine, Robin/Ginny, Cardinal/Ron I haven't gotten a response on the pairing for Draco yet.  
  
  
  
Day Before  
  
  
  
"Mr. Weasly, My father was a death eater. He was killed because he couldn't do what Voldermort wanted him to. That is why I am a double agent for the order."  
  
"You are also a death eater?"  
  
"They think I am." Draco said as he disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
They had intended to tell her parents the night Hermoine arrived at The Burrow. That had failed. They had tried to tell them when sitting at breakfast the next mourning. They failed again. They tried a full 17 times since Harry arrived. Something always went wrong. They got interrupted, or tong tied, or one of the others calling them for a mission. They were just glad that their missions didn't fail as often as they did. Finally they decided that they would tell them no matter what. It was the last night of summer vacation. Ginny had never kept a secret from her mother for more than a few days before. She had to tell them. Or rather she had to force Harry to tell them. They decided that maybe it would be easier if it was just her parents, and maybe Ron and Hermoine present. Finally, on the last day before school, only the seventh years, Ginny, and Ginny's parents were home. They were all at the dinner table, just starting desert.  
  
"Harry, you look like you have got a lot on your mind, what's up?" Mrs. Weasly asked, worried. She always had treated him as a son. And he had just amazed at the opportunity she had given him.  
  
"Not worried, just nervous." He responded.  
  
"Whatever for? Seventh year is nothing to worry about. Sure you will have to decide what you want to do for the rest of your life, but there really is no need to be nervous about it." She assured him.  
  
"It's not that, it's just, well. . . I have been trying to find a time to say something for a while, and now is just as good a time as ever." He hesitated before continuing.  
  
"Ginny and I have been going out for almost a year. We were looking for a time to tell you together, but something always came up. We are sorry for keeping this from you for so long." He said. He appeared calm, but he was as nervous as it was possible to get.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked around the table. They realized that they were the only people there that had not known this. They were a little shocked, but they didn't mind the fact that they were seeing each other.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, must of took at lot to get that out." Mr. Weasly responded.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Mrs. Weasly said joyously.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally did that!" Ron said. He looked at Hermoine, who just nodded at him."  
  
"Now is as good a time as any." She said.  
  
Everyone just looked at Hermoine. No one had any idea what she was talking about. Hermoine sat motionless for a moment before smiling and putting her hand on the table. The sound of jaws dropping could be heard for miles.  
  
"Oh my." Mrs. Weasly said. Mr. Weasly could only smile.  
  
Harry pretended to be hurt. "You didn't tell me?" Then he smiled, "Just kidding, congratulations!"  
  
Ginny, not taking her eyes off of the ring on Hermoine's hand, "Well Ron, you finally did it. You beat Fred and George at something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: In the event that anyone doesn't understand what is going on, Hermoine and Ron are engaged to be married. Sorry for how long this took to get up, it was crunch time for school projects, and studying. Will try to get at least one more update on this before Christmas, and another before New Year. This will be a short fic, so after that there will probably only be one or two chapters added in early January 2002. 


	5. Begining of the End

I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry, I intended to update sooner, but I wasn't able to. I will make this chapter as long as I can, as a Christmas present. I don't know how long it takes these to appear on the site, but I will put this on line on the date of Dec 25, hopefully it will show up on that date. Part of this is barrowed (with a few changes) from another of my stories, I feel it serves the purpose and saves me a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Beginning of the End  
  
((AN: Sarah Granger, made this name up, is supposed to be Hermoine's older sister.))  
  
  
  
Sarah Granger was having a bad day. Her sister, Hermoine, had been gone for almost a month, and she missed her. Her alarm clock "died", so she didn't wake up on time, and was therefore late for school. Derek, the boy she had a crush on, asked her best friend to the homecoming dance. Her book bag broke and dumped her books and papers in the hall, causing her to miss the bus home. She had to walk home. She was about two blocks from her house when she stopped. "Hermoine must be practicing magic," she thought. But then she realized that Hermoine wasn't home, and wouldn't be until winter break, in a few months. "Then what could it be?" she started to ask herself. Then her stomach got queasy. Something Hermoine had told her. It was the dark mark. The symbol of death. She started sprinting towards her house, ran in the open door, and started looking for her parents. She stopped dead when she got to the kitchen. Her parents were there, slumped over the table. Lifeless. "No, NO!" She screamed. This couldn't be happening. Her parents were dead. She noticed a piece of paper in her mother's hand. She dared not touch it, but was able to read it anyway:  
  
Tell that mudblood, owl, that she and her fiancé are next.  
  
That was all it said. No, this wasn't happening. It must me a bad dream. It cannot be real. And who was owl? Who could it be other than her sister. AND HER FIANCE? Hermoine must have left some huge information out when asked how her school year was. Actually, she had been sneaking out, did that have anything to do with a boyfriend? Oh, who the hell cares right now. My parents are dead. Dead! No. This can not be real. This entire day is just a bad dream. Screw that, this day is a nightmare.  
  
When 3 people appeared in the room, she was still babbling about it. They were from the Ministry. They asked her a few questions, and then told her to get some of her things. She did, and followed them to their car (brought for her). She was to be taken to her sister. She had always wanted to see this place that Hermoine rants about, but Hermoine had said that she couldn't. She just wished that it wasn't a hallow victory.  
  
She had just dozed off when the car made a loud squealing noise. It was skidding to a stop. She and the three wizards all jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Unfortunately, the three of them fell dead. Another dark mark was above the car. She was surrounded.  
  
"The master decided you would be better as a hostage then a messenger." One of them told her as a laugh. He started to say something else, but his head was jerked sideways by some invisible force. He dropped to the ground, dead, with a broken neck.  
  
Great, first my parents are killed, then this, and now some invisible monster is going to kill the whole lot of us.  
  
She heard a few more yells, then all her attackers were dead. She was afraid she was next. She had read enough of her sister's books to know that there were invisible monsters in England. Then, all of a sudden, 5 people appeared.  
  
"We are so sorry you had to see that." One of them spoke up.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Sarah asked, still quite afraid.  
  
"We are the Order of the Phoenix, the current group of a very old and powerfull order of wizards. I am Phoenix, this is Cardinal, Robin, Eagle, and Owl." He said, motioning to the others as he said their names. "We tried to, but we couldn't get to your parents in time to save them."  
  
"Owl? There was a note with my parents telling me to deliver a message to owl. Why would they leave it with my parents of all people?"  
  
"Please take this, it is a portkey. It will take you to our base. We will explain there."  
  
Sarah took the portkey, and landed on a hard floor, in a dark room. Suddenly there was light in the room, lots of it. The room she was in was huge. Not huge as in basketball court huge. Huge as in she only knew it was a room from the roof, at least 30 meters up. She couldn't see the walls, they were so far away. It was Magnificent. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each holding hundreds of candles. No, hung wasn't the right word. She couldn't see any wires or anything. No, more like were suspended by and invisible force. The floor was white marble. Wow. Wow was the most coherent thought she had at the moment. Then she heard a pop.  
  
"Quite wonderful, isn't it." Phoenix asked.  
  
"Quite" she barley squeaked.  
  
"Sarah" Owl spoke, taking off her mask.  
  
"Hermoine! I figured you must be owl. Why else would that @$$ have chosen our parents as a message. But I had kinda hoped I was wrong."  
  
"What did the message say?"  
  
"That you and your fiancé were next."  
  
With that, Hermoine's face went very red.  
  
"So it's true, you're engaged?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Ron" At his name, he removed his mask.  
  
"Ron, I take it?"  
  
"Uh, ya" he responded.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances."  
  
"Ya, me too."  
  
Sarah fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After that, there was very little death eater activity for a very long time. It was already the last week of school. Unfortunately, that is when things really went down hill. Sheer rock wall type hill. Sarah had some latent magic in her blood, and was at the level of 5th years by this time. She had not told a soul about her sister, and her friends. They were Sarah's friends too. As for Harry, he saw it coming. He saw, but could not have dreamed about what was actually going to happen. He was a nervous wreck. Not only did he have an approaching war to deal with, but he had something else. Ron told him it would be fine, so did everyone else.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry asked one day after Quidditch practice. (Ginny was the Gryfindore keeper.)  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Um" Harry pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh my god" Ginny practically yelled.  
  
"Will, you, Virginia Weasly, marry me?"  
  
She was about to answer, but there was a very loud explosion at the castle. He saw the astronomy tower fall. Then they noticed the worst part. Thousands upon thousands of dark wizards were apperating onto school grounds. They, without a word, apperated to their base, were the others arrived at the same time. Sarah was using her portkey to lead people to the safety that was The Order's base. The team quickly changed, then apperated back to the chaos that used to be Hogwarts. 


	6. The End: Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Read and Review, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End, Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah was using her portkey to lead people to the safety that was The Order's base. However, she was starting with the first years, and could only take a house full at a time. The rest got to watch the fight. No, it wasn't a fight, it was more like massacre. The dead were falling faster than anyone could count. They screamed as they died, as the killing curse was not being used, leaving the victims to die horrible deaths due to broken necks, skulls, and ribs. Blood stained the Hogwarts grounds. The death eaters didn't have a chance. The members of the order picked through the attacking army like locusts.  
  
"I take it that that is THE ORDER that you spoke of?" Magonagal asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Any of our students?"  
  
"Like you even need to ask." Snape said, grumpily.  
  
"Yes, Potter is the leader, Phoenix. But, Draco is also out there."  
  
Both Magonagal and Snape were shocked.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco. The order. The wizards that are more powerfull than any other wizards in the world, any age. Shocking, isn't it?" Dumbledore mused, half to him self, half to those listening.  
  
Five verses five. That was what the final battle turned out to be at the end. The sixth and seventh years had stayed by choice. They were stunned and the death eaters removed their masks. Crab, Goyle, Malfoy, Petigrew, and Him. But hadn't Malfoy been killed? Somebody had been tricked. Then, The Order removed their masks. All accept one.  
  
"Take off that mask, you coward!" Lucious Malfoy yelled.  
  
"I am no coward, Father!" Draco said, with emphasis on the last word, as he removed the mask.  
  
Those who had evacuated looked around in wonder, much as Sarah had done that firs visit. She directed them to follow her. They didn't know the girl, other than she was at Hogwarts and talked to Hermoine often. But they trusted her and followed. They came to a wall, after walking for five minutes. It was one huge mirror.  
  
"Viderus!" She yelled at the mirror. It began to shimmer. Then, it wasn't a mirror. It was a window. A window to watch the battle through. The sheer number of dead death eaters mad some sick.  
  
Two against five. Well, one and Petigrew tied up, behind the order, and Voldermort against 5.  
  
"This is my battle!" Harry said.  
  
The others spread out to form a circle incasing Harry and Voldermort. With a few words, a bubble stretched over the combatants. Magic nor weapon could pierce it. One on one, no help for either.  
  
AN: I know, too short! Review, and I should get this story finished within the next few days 


	7. The End

I do not own Harry Potter. Read and Review, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The End  
  
  
  
The world stood still, waiting for them. The two wizards alone in the bubble. Voldermort was strong, fast, and had great power. So did Harry. Somehow reporters got to the scene before it was over. Pictures of the two would be in papers world wide within a few hours. The order had been revealed. Mrs. Weasly was in shock, and pissed at her husband because he wasn't. Three hours, the duel had been going on for three hours. Then Harry got the thing he had been looking for. His wand and Voldermort's wand connected. First by one string of magic, then many. The same thing had happened in Harry's fourth year in that dark graveyard. Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco strengthened the bubble, nothing could be allowed to break this connection. They had been waiting too long for this, they would not let anything stop it. Voldermort's wand had given power to his followers. All who had been killed by any death eater wand could be resurrected here, now, if Harry could get the spell in before the connection broke. Hermoine's parents, Harry's parents, Ron and Ginny's grandparents, hundreds of others.  
  
Harry saw his chance. Voldermort was struggling to break the connection. He knew what Harry had in mind. This spell was unlike any modern spell. It was simple, and the only concentration it required was the connection. It didn't even require Latin, any language would do. Harry began to utter the words of the spell.  
  
"With your death, the phoenix will rise with your victims." Harry said this, then broke the connection, stepped forward, and plunged his wand into Voldermort's heart.  
  
The others broke the bubble protecting Harry. Voldermort was dead. All they had to do was wait.  
  
First the stars disappeared. The sky was black, lightless. Then from the blackness, red dots began to appear in the sky. Hundreds of them, all getting closer and closer. The first few landed in the field, then, all over. Amazingly, none were confused, they all knew that they were dead, and were now alive again. They had been watching the battle. The end had finally come, the battle was over.  
  
  
  
AN: ONE CHAPTER LEFT, so review please. 


	8. Epilogue

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
I wanted to have a really nice, long chapter as a conclusion, but I am having a problem getting anything written recently that isn't new. I hope to have a sequel for this up in the near future, but I am also working on several other fics, and don't know when that will be possible. I never got a response from my contest winner, so I had to pick a partner for Draco. I know that this is too, too short, but it sets up the sequel nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny thought about all that had happened in the previous year. All the missions that The Order had run. All the people they saved. Harry living with his parents, Sirrus being cleared of all charges. Her graduating from Hogwarts. A lot had happened since Harry had defeated Voldermort just over a year earlier. But today, they let all their worries go away. Today, she was marrying Harry at last. Ron was also marrying Hermoine today, and Draco had actually managed to convince Sarah to marry him. Three weddings. All was not perfect, for the recent death of a friend haunted them all. 


End file.
